


Dress Up Dolls

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crying, Crying Dean, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Makeup, Mild D/s, Nipple Clamps, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Twink Castiel, Twink Dean, tight panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met each other through their kinky hobby. Now they live and shop together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Dolls

 

The packages arrive to their apartment while they're in class. They both start shaking with happy nerves seeing the boxes. Like every time they get something new, Dean blindfolds a naked Cas and opens the box with Cas' order. Cas blindly gets on their bed. Half hard already. Dean takes his time slipping on the pale green stockings with heart shaped eyelets on shaven pale legs. Cas whimpers from the overpowering sensation. Dean always saved the panties for last. So he grabs the matching corseted bandeau (inspired by [this](https://www.etsy.com/listing/156613968/twisted-bandeau-corset-eyelet?ref=listing-shop-header-3)) from the box instead.

"Raise your arms up," Dean whispers. Castiel moans as he feels the soft stretch cotton and Dean's hands push the top down to his shoulders. "Arch your back, doll."

Cas does so and mewls feeling Dean's finger nails against his nipples before they become covered by mint green fabric. "Turn over. I need to tighten this," Dean's voice sounds like how Cas feels. Cas rolls over for his boyfriend and hold a deep breath as Dean cinches the top tight for him. Dean couldn't resist slipping a hand down to Cas' ass, "So beautiful, doll. Now get on your hands and knees. Time to put your panties on." 

Castiel moaned shakily as Dean's thumb never left his ass while he shifted into position. He whined at how hard it was to hold his feet up and apart for Dean to slip the corseted panties up Cas' calves. 

"Okay, now get into push up position, Doll. Show me how strong you are," Dean whispered huskily. Cas bit his lip as his feet and hands sunk into the bedding to hold him up. "Good doll," Dean praised as he pulled up the panties into place. Cas nearly fell apart feeling the soft yet textured fabric torture his cock. But the real torture had yet to start. Dean moved his cock to the side so it was fully trapped in the panties. Then tanned fingers took ahold of the laces and tugged them tight. 

Cas shook and whined at how tight his cock felt. His cock twitched for mercy snug against his lower abdomen. It felt incredible, "Th-"

Dean's finger silenced him, "Shhh, dolls don't talk. You may turn over. Need to paint your face, pretty. Keep your eyes closed for me."

Cas' strung out muscles enjoyed going lax as Dean manhandled him into a sitting position. He applied lip stick, blush, and mascara to Cas' unseeing face. The sensations felt so much better without sight.

"Open your eyes, doll," Dean breathed out. Cas blushed at how flushed his boyfriend looked and then he saw himself in their bedroom mirror. He looked perfect. He shakily stood up and turned slightly to look at his  laced up backside. He knew the rules and smiled his gratitude at Dean.

Dean was already undressing for his turn to be dressed up. Cas helped him with the blindfold before opening up Dean's box. He licked his lips seeing how the pink and white gingham ribbons sewn to little plush pink anklets were greeting him. 

Here came the challenge. Cas wasn't allowed to talk. So he gently pushed Dean onto his back and held up a foot to slip one of the anklets on. After two tries, he got the hang of wrapping the long ribbons around Dean's tanned and freckled shaven leg. Holding the ribbons together, Cas took a double cherry garter strap and pinned the ribbons together. Dean could have the panties last this time around. 

After Cas wrapped up the other leg, he took out the pale pink peek a boo bra that showed more than covered even on Dean's flat pecs. One of their favorite thing about the top was that the straps went all the way down to the underbust band. And in the triangle space on the straps were rings that attached to silver nipple clamps and customizable charms.

Dean was a needy wreck by the time Cas finished attaching the 8 total charms to the rings after clamping Dean's nipples. The added weight from the cute charms as well as the sensation of them swinging against Dean's heaving chest was the best payback for Cas' smothered cock.

Cas moved Dean to his hands and knees before playing with the charms some more. Each nipple had a double cherry, a heart, a star, and a wing. Dean screamed into the pillow whenever the metal charms clicked against each other. Cas finally grabbed the last thing in the box, A large heart shaped O-ring with six straps of the gingham fabric and a pale pink patent leather rectangle with six little buckles. Cas unbuckled them before he slipped the heart shaped O-ring over Dean's cock. He turned it upside down once he got Dean's balls through as well.

Dean wasn't even able to form words as he felt Cas' panty covered groin against his ass while his boyfriend adjusted the straps to the sides of the O-ring. Cas pushed him down while holding three straps in each hand. He sat on Dean's back facing the wrapped legs. He grabbed the patent leather buckle and pressed it against Dean's lower back. After buckling each strap, he finally clipped the cherry garters to the lower strap.

Dean's cheeks were wet with overwhelmed tears when Cas rolled him over. Cas tapped his cheek lightly to see if he was okay. Plush lips formed a smile despite hiccuping from crying. He decided to only put lipstick on Dean. Dean would just cry off the other make up. Cas then tapped the blindfold before removing it. 

Once Dean's eyes adjusted, he sat up to look at the mirror. He blushed at how kinky he looked compared to Castiel's prim and cute appearance. They exchanged a look before Dean pushed Cas down and kissed him. Cas' hot pink lipstick mixed with Dean's cherry red. Dean palmed Cas' cock but avoided the wet stain. Then the fingers slipped into the hidden opening to finger Cas' hole. Cas arched up in painful pleasure. The tug on the fabric from Dean's fingers meant his cock truly trapped.

"You love being a hole, don't you?" Dean purred. Cas let out a broken moan and nodded. Dean then tugged on the panties to turn them crotchless. Well, for females. Cas just felt his taint and hole exposed. He whined and flicked at the charms after Dean slapped his ass playfully.

"Ouch, Doll," Dean shuddered for a moment before leaning forward. "Let me know if it gets to be too much."

Cas gave a small nod and closed his eyes feeling Dean's tongue wet his hole. He opened his legs as wide as the panties would let him. Dean moaned into him before pulling away to breath, "Gonna make you cum in those panties, doll." He grabbed some lube to coat his cock and slowly pushed in. Cas breathed deeply as his muscles slowly allowed Dean to enter. 

Dean started to whimper once he realized that every time he gave a thrust, the charms would clink together causing sweet agony for his nipples. Cas looked up at him with glassy eyes and moaned deeply, "Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me harder."

Dean bit his lip as his hips obeyed Castiel's wishes. By the thirtieth thrust, his nipples became delightfully numb. He took advantage of it and slammed into Cas until they felt it in their bones. Cas screamed into his arm as his poor cock spilled into the fuck loosened panties.

Dean came as Cas unclamped his nipples and rubbed them to sensitivity while Cas slowly rode his cock.

They weakly got naked and entangled themselves together for a few minutes. Cas mumbled shyly, "I wanna wear the pink outfit this weekend, Dean."

"But we're going to the Football game," Dean blushed.

"Oh yeah," Cas remembered promising Anna and Victor to bring Dean along. "Maybe the green top instead of the charms?"


End file.
